bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zukia Tojiro
Appearance While is older than some of the current captains he has retained a youthful appearance. He has black hair and red eyes. He has painted a black stripe over his face which he says is for religous purposes. Zukia also has a pet crow that he uses to deliver information throught the Seretei, he says that his crow is a far more beautiful creature than the Hell Butterflies used by other Soul Reapers. Also the swords he carries on his back are just for decoration, he has never been seen using them in combat. In his gigai form he wears torn blue jeans and a white shirt with black sleeves. He also wears a pair of headpohones. Also Karasu has a gigai which gives him the body of a dog which angers him as he can no longer fly but he can pee and poop freely which pleases him. Personality Zukia is easily recognized as one of the most violent captains in the history of the Gotei 13, even so far as the current Kenpachi of the 11th Division said he was somewhat wary of him. He hates weakness and is not afraid to severely punish his subordinates for failures. His own lieutenant Umi was locked in the 5th Divison Jail for 2 weeks for failing to show up to a Squad meeting on time. In battle however Zukia is generally calm and carefree (possibly due to the advantages his Zanpukto gives him). The only people he has ever shown any respect to are the 4th Division captain and suprisingly former 5th Division captain Aizen though he later states he only respected Aizen's power. His biggest pet peeve is respect as he was easily annoyed with former 8th Division captain Shunsui for calling Yammamoto "Old man Yamma" instead of giving the proper honrifics. Also Zukia is openly bisexual and even flirts with ranked male officers of the Gotei 13. Synopsis Childhood Zukia was born into North Rukon District 45, so life wasn't exactly easy for him. When he was young much of his family lived together his mother, father, older sister, younger brother, aunt and uncle all lived within the same house. Despite that the family was extremely poor and was forced to sell Zukia into the Kuchki family which caused them to become somewhat wealthy. This cruel decision forced Zukia to resent his entire family who he swore he would kill them someday. While serving the Kuchki family he was taught ediquette from Byakuya Kuchki himself and the ways of a Soul Reaper. He also went to the Soul Reaper Academy and later became a soul reaper. After his graduation he returned home for a brief period of time in which he killed all of his family members for selling him off. After he finished his rampage he felt an omnious energy comming from his Zanpakutō. "You have tainted me with the blood of your own family. No longer is my name Siren i shall be known as Akuma." From that point on Zukia's Zanpakutō had completly changed its shape and power giving it new abilities as well. To this day Zukia has nightmares about what he did to his parents. An image of his mother in a red kimono always comes to him in the dream with a mysterious dark spirit clinging to her shoulder. "Death is not where I belong Zukia, iI will return and show you that there are far worse things than death" she says to Zukia dissapearing. Soul Society Arc He was a low ranking member of the 5th Divison. During the battle between Aizen and Ichigo he hid in the shadows and copied Ichigo's Zangetsu. As he fled the scene he wished Ichigo good luck and prayed that Ichigo would kill Aizen. Arrancar Arc During that time he became the Captain of the 5th Divison though no one was told until after the Winter war with the Arrancar. Later on it is revealed that he was searching the 5th division compound for any other links to Aizen and the Arrancar. Apperantley Aizen did have a apprentice that he had trained before he defected. The Zero Division Recruitment Arc After Aizen was defeated during the Winter War the captains returned to Soul Society only to discover that they all have been promoted to the Zero Division. With the fact that the Gotie 13 needed several new captains an exam was proclaimed in order to fill the Captain slots. Zukia had been promoted to the 5th Division Captain before the war but Yammamoto proceeded to test him as well. Zukia was ordered to fight several of the captains in order to keep his posistion. He was given the task to fight Soifon, Sajin Komamura , Retsu Unohana , Kenpachi Zaraki , Tōshirō Hitsugaya , Shunsui Kyōraku , and Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai within a weeks time or he would be demoted to his former posistion. He did manage to defeat them all within the aloted time and copy their Zanpakutō though many of them didn't uses their Bankai's (he barely defeated Shunsui, almost losing his right arm in the process). These battles left Zukia hospitalized for 2 months. Soifon Battle The battle with Soifon was extremely difficult due to her mastery of Shunko. During the battle she mocked his pathetic speed and managed to cover his body with 7 death marks. Before she landed the final blow Zukia summoned a corspe puupet to take the blow. Soifon's Suzimebachi go stuck in the doll and Zukia used Benihime at close range and defeated her. Hide was also watching the battle from afar and commented that it should be rather easy to fill Soifon's shoes. Toshiro Hitsugaya Battle Most of the battle was unseen though Hitsugaya was forced to used Bankai. Hitsugaya said after the battle that no one has pushed him this far. Hitsugaya also was impressed by his first shikai release as he used the puppets to counter most of Hitsugaya's attacks. Sajin Komamura Battle The battle started off with Sanjin using bankai so as to finish things quickly. Zukia uses Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho to disable the giants right arm. However in retaliation Sanjin caused the giant to punch Zukia hurling him a considerable distance. Zukia used Bakudo 61 to bind the giant and then used Hado #10 Piercing flesh to strike the giant in the eye which blinded it. Using several Kido's he defeated him. Retsu Unohana Fight This battle consisted of Kido. Unohana did managed to break his rib cage a slash his midsection leaving a deep wound. However after the battle she healed him using Minazuki. Isane kept her eyes closed most of the time as she said it was a blood bath. Kenpachi Zaraki Fight Due to kenpachi having no other skills other than swordsmanship Zukia only used his swords skills. Zukia held his own for quite a while but when Kenpachi removed his eyepatch he was overwhelm. But he was able to overcome him by hurling his spiritual pressure back at him with a counter strike and then delivering a near fatal blow. Zaraki said that you're no damn Ichigo bu you will do. Yachiru was observing the battle and kept switching sides on who to root for. Shunsui Kyōraku Fight Almost lost his arm in this battle, Kyōraku commented that it was an interesting fight and that he would make a fine captain. Shunsui did ask why he killed his parents but Zukia gave no answer and continued to fight on. Nano was observing the battle and prayed that her captain wouldn't take the battle lightly. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai Fight This was a climatic battle which left a large portion of the Seretei damaged. Even when he copied Yamamoto's Zanpakutō he could not fully control it's power and it refused to unleash Bankai so he had to resort to Shunpo to dodge most of the attacks but his legs were burned in the process. He managed to defeat Yammamoto with the use of 3 other Zanpakutō's Bankai which put him on the brink of death. Yammamoto could have finished him off but decided not to because of how bravely Zukia fought. Second Comming of Aizen Arc Because he was given orders by the new Central 46 Zukia along with two other captains were ordered to raid Hueco Mundo in order to find information about Aizen's apprentice. Who knows what lies in wait for Zukia and the others in Las Noches. at least all the Espada are gone.... Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Just like most Captains he has an immense ammount of Spiritual power giving him the edge against many opponents. While he dosen't have as much as tougher opponents such as Zaraki, Ichigo, and Yammamoto he has a large ammount of it. Kido Master: As with most members of the 5th Division Zukia is highly skilled in Kido. His skills are so great that even without an incantation his Hado spells still produce almost the same ammount of damage without incantation. Also he seems to have his own version of Shunko though his style only uses his legs. Master Swordsman: Zukia was able to fight on par with one Captain and 2 Leutinants without sustaining severe injury. He also uses Kido in his sword fights as he coats he sword in Kido energy in order to make the blade stronger than it already is though this seems to drain his energy rather quickly. Ability to Fly: he is the only Soul Reaper to have the actual ability to fly. It is unknown how he does this. Transformation: He has shown the ability to change his shape, size, voice, and even gender at will. Whether this is a unique abilty or related to his Zanpakutō is unknown. Flash Step Master: he is capeable of performing shunpo to a high degree. Also by channeling high ammounts of energy into his feet he can move at eevn faster speeds though this is rarely used due to the fact that it requires so much energy. Basic Hand to Hand Combat Skills: He has decent hand to hand combat skills, his kicks are far more powerful. Zanpakutō Siren was his original Zanpakutō before he killed his parents and it transformed into Akuma. Its vaguely hinted that Siren has mind controlling abilities which might be the reason why Akuma's 1st Shikai has the ability to control others. 's true form]] Akuma (literally Demon) it takes the form of a regural katana, the tsuba is decorated with snakes and the handle is blood red. His Zanpakutō spirit takes the form of a red headed man in a black cape with a fiery temper. *This was not his original Zanpakutō, his original was named Siren which was believed to have mind controlling abilities due to it's name. It seems that some of Siren's ability are still retained in Akuma (probably relating to his first Shikai release's abilities and 2nd release command). Zukia's Zanpakutō changed due to him killing his family members, their blood probably triggered the transformation. Shikai: The release command is "Rise up". The overall appearance of his Zanpakutō does not change other than the fact that the blade becomes slighty longer. Also his Zanpakutō has two known seperate releases. :Shikai Special Abilities: Akuma has two seperate shikai releases ::1st Command- "Dance my puppets" This command allows Zukia to contol his Corpse Puppets that he summons durring battles. When a puppet is summoned they come equiped with a copy of the Zanpakutō he is currently wielding and are able to use it's abilities without reciting the release phrase. If a portion of the puppet's body is damaged or destroyed in battle the puppet will continue to fight (even if the head is destroyed). Zukia can simply create new body parts to replace the ones lost in battle. It also allows him to control those with weak spiritual pressure. He has used the bodies of his family members especially his mother and younger brother as puppets in battle. Also during his days as a low ranking member of the 5th Divison he was only able to control one puppet at a time. ::2nd Command- "With your beautiful eyes copy all that you see and make what is my enemie's mine" This command allows Zukia to copy a Zanpakutō's appearance and abilities (including it's bankai). Once a Zanpakutō has been copied it is forever part of Zukia's arsenal. From that point on he can call upon that Zanpakutō's power at any point in battle just by calling its shikai. There are a few drawbacks to this command, if the target does not know the shikai release and if the target seals away their Zanpakutō before Zukia finishes releasing his sword. Also, Zukia seems to have difficulty using the shikai's and Bankai's of stronger opponents, possibly due to the Zanpakutō spirit's will. He had this problem during the Yammamoto Fight. During his fight with the 1st Divison Captain he became tired after 5 Zanpakutō transformations (this could possibly be his max ammount of transformations he can perform before rest is needed). He has copied many Zanpakutō most of them belong to captains and members of his own division like Ren and Umi :During his days as a low ranking member of the 5th Divison Zukia could only use 2 transformations before running out of energy and could only maintain the transformations for about a minute which made battles extremley difficult. Only after years of training was he able to use more transformations and maintain them for a much longer period of time. *Due to his abilities it might be possible for Zukia to copy the Zanpakutō of an Arrancar as he briefly stated that the powers of a Arrancar are not above him. Bankai: He executes his Bankai in a different manner than others, instead of just saying bankai he stabs the sword in his heart. This does not hurt him at all. Zukia can only maintain Bankai for 2 minutes due to drawing on the power of so many Zanpakutō. :Bankai Special Ability: His bankai allows him to uses all the abilities of the zanpukto he has absorbed at once without the use of his sword. ::Crimson Rose:His most famous combination is using Benehime and Senbon Zakura in combination to create a technique he calls Crimson Rose. This technique is excecuted by getting behind the opponent and hold both Benehime and Senbon Zakura to the throat of the victim and then releasing both Zanpakutō at the same time, Zukia uses Shunpo to escape the blast. ::Frozen Moon: This technique uses a combonation of Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho and Hyōrinmaru's ice and water abilities. It's excecuted just like Getsuga Tensho. ::Dark Hell Giant: By combining Ryujin Jakka and Tenken's abilities Zukia creates a giant fire giant. The giant can manipulate the swords form into that of a spear and a bow. He was only able to maintain the form for 30 seconds so he rarely uses it. Relationships Zukia's Relations Trivia * He seems to hold Byakuya Kuchki in high regard and when he fights seriously he will sometimes use Senbon Zakura. * His eyes were blue when he was born * He loves sweets, he loves them so much that his whole squad bought him 25 cakes for his birthday in which he ate them all within the hour. * His crow is ironicly named Karasu, Zukia said he named her that because he is not good with names. * One night some of his female unseated officers snuck in the captain's room and looked through his underwear drawer. It is revealed that he wears modern underwear though most are briefs and thongs which seemed to excite them. They almost got caught but manged to sneak a pair of his briefs away. * Zukia is openly bisexual and flirts with several memebers of the Gotei 13 such as Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. He constantly makes reference to the 69 printed of Shuhei's face and always ask if he wants to join him in his room for some "fun". Quotes *"You are pathetic!" *"Rage is my weapon" *"Those beneath you are nothing" *"Im a generous man so I shall give you a quick death" *"Death is the most beautiful thing in this world" * "Hisagi-kun, wanna play with me?" * "I had a three-some with Izuru and Hisagi!" Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Captain